Nikki Williams
Nikki Williams 'is a South-African singer-songwriter. She is currently recording her Debut Album and is achieving radio success with the single Glowing. 'Life and Career Early Life Nikki Williams was born in Port Elizabeth, South Africa in 1988/89. She started performing in churches at age 4, as well as entertaining her parents and their friends from the tender age of 7. But when post-apertheid crime ravaged her hometown, her parents decided to start a new life in Nashville, USA. Williams took long to adjust in Nashville because of many reasons, including her South African accent. Not long after the move, Nikki's parents divorced, and Nikki did not take this very well. Her mom stayed in Nashville while her father moved back to South Africa. Nikki was a rebellious teenager, and was one of the most punk-looking girls in the home of country music. But she found respite from her turbulent youth in writing, and she soon realised that she was very good at it. By the time she was in junior year in high school, she had already signed a publishing deal with Sony ATV. '2008-11: Career Beginnings' In these years, Nikki started releasing songs she written. In 2008, she co-wrote the song Like My Mother Does for Kristy Lee Cook's debut album. Another song called Fly Again, inspired by an older boyfriend, landed on the soundtrack album of the movie Country Strong. In 2011, Like My Mother Does was released by American Idol runner-up Lauren Alaina, and became Nikki's first song to chart. Over and over again, country labels offered contracts to Nikki, but she refused them all, since she never wanted to be a country artist. Nikki relocated to Los Angeles when she was 21, and shortly after she signed a deal with Chameleon Entertainment and Island Def Jam. '2012-present: Debut Album' After signing with Chamaleon and Def Jam, Nikki started to record songs for her Debut Album. She has already collaborated with Grammy-nominated songwriters/producers such as Sandy Vee, Dallas Austin, Rodney Jerkins, Stargate and Sia Furler. Kill, F*ck, Marry was released as a promotional single from the album in November 2012. The haunting break-up number, which was written by Sia Furler and produced by Stargate, has already captured the attention of many critics and fans alike. Glowing was released as the lead single from Nikki's debut album in December 2012 on iTunes. Unlike, Kill, F*ck, Marry, Glowing is an uptempo, house-pop song. It was released to mainstream radio in March 2013, and is showing amazing longevity, peaking at #20 on Pop Radio in early August. It also reached #76 on the Canadian Hot 100, and #101 in the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Nikki's first song as a performer to chart in an official chart. Nikki also co-wrote Heart Attack, which was released as the lead single from Demi Lovato's fourth album Demi. ''The song became a smash hit, reaching the top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and in many other countries. It was also certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA. Nikki's debut album was expected to be released in 2013, but it has now been pushed to 2014. Personal Life Nikki Williams married to Weston Cage in early 2011. After a controversial relationship, the couple filed for divorce in October of the same year. The divorce was finalised in 2013. Discography ''For the complete discography visit Discography *2014: Debut Album